Choices
by Firefly115
Summary: Misty must choose between two boy's that she develops fealings for, pokeshipping Vs Misty OC
1. Chapter 1

Character Ages

Misty: 17  
Ash: 16  
Andy: 16  
Gary: 16  
Brock: 21  
May: 15  
Dawn: 14

_Chapter one: Arrival and Departure_

"Well Ash Ketchum, finally I know how you feel about me" Misty whispered as the golden sun faded away over the distant hills and a soft, soothing breeze caressed the gorgeous country side.

When no response came, the young gym leader cautiously lifted her head towards her companion, before she was taken prisoner by Ash's deep, carefree eyes that she had fallen in love with so many years ago. For a moment Misty was immobilized, lost in Ash's gaze before slowly edging her way towards the young Pokémon trainer and rapping her arms around him tightly.  
At that moment Misty had never felt so complete, and she knew that she had found her rightful place, securely held within the powerful arms of the boy, or rather man she loved. But still her heart yearned for more, and carefully she closed her eyes before leaning in, praying that Ash would reciprocate her bold move. For a moment she waited, petrified of rejection, but her anxiety was instantly abolished as she felt his perfect lips press up against her own, propelling her into a sensation that could only be described as pure ecstasy.

The moment had been perfect, better than anything she could ever have dreamed for. As though to insure it was real Misty slowly opened her eyes. What she saw next would haunt her dreams for the rest of her life. There in front of her stood Psyduck, his goofy face staring at her innocently. Behind Psyduck stood Ash, who was now laughing hysterically, with a girl Misty did not recognise held tightly under his arm, laughing as well.

"Like I would ever have feelings for someone like you Misty" Ash taunted cruelly.

"She's so pathetic" the unknown girl added whilst clutching her chest from laughter. 

_Misty felt as though her heart had been torn from her body as she watched the boy she loved, and had always loved turn away, the unknown girl hugging him tightly before the pair slowly faded away. Desperately Misty tried to chase after Ash, but was unable to keep pace, the beautiful country side around her fading away into nothing._

BZZZZZZZZZ sounded the alarm clock on Misty's bedside table, causing the girl to stir slightly. Slowly opening one eye, the redhead glanced at the clock in front of her which read 9:01 AM. Begrudgingly Misty rolled over and was surprised to see Psyduck sitting on the side of her bed, hands clasping his head as per usual.

"You know Psyduck I had the strangest dream about you last night" Misty started as she rubbed the sleep from her tired eyes.

"Get this" she continued, "I dreamt that I actually kissed yo-" Misty suddenly stopped as she noticed her Psyduck's cheeks were a peculiar scarlet colour.

"Are you feeling ok Psyduck" Misty asked in a rather concerned voice, slightly worried that Psyduck might have fallen ill.

Carefully Misty placed a hand on Psyduck's forehead where she held it momentarily, monitoring his temperature to determine whether or not he had come down with a fever.

"Seems fine" she said to herself more then to Psyduck, relieved that he was ok (which of course she could never let him know.)

"It almost looks like you're embarrassed about something", Misty concluded after studying Psyduck for a couple more seconds.

At this Psyduck looked sheepishly in Misty's direction and suddenly the horrible realisation dawned on her.

"No, Psyduck please tell me I didn't" Misty practically shouted at her Pokémon.

Psyduck averted his gaze from her own and simply looked down at the floor blushing even harder. At this Misty picked up a pillow and slammed it as hard as she could into Psyduck's head, sending the poor creature careening into the bedside table, knocking a drinking glass and a light onto the floor which shattered immediately.

Ignoring the mess she had made in her otherwise tidy bedroom Misty scampered out of bed to her bathroom were she opened her mouth and held it under the running water of the faucet before swiftly shoving her toothbrush into her mouth and scrubbing furiously.

Moments later Misty's older sister Daisy knocked on the door to see if everything was alright.

"Hey Mist are you ok? I heard something smash and just wanted to make sure everything was alright."

Misty walked out of her bathroom, wearing nothing but the blue panties and singlet she had slept in and back into her bedroom still brushing her teeth that she feared would never be clean again.

"I'm fine" she mumbled with her mouth full.

"Well alrig-" Daisy started before a mischievous grin crept across her face, noticing both her little sister's and Psyduck's cheeks which were both bright pink.

Daisy started laughing uncontrollably causing Misty to place her hands on her hips and demand to know what was so funny.

"Nothing, nothing I just didn't realise it was Psyduck mating season already" Daisy said through fits of laughter.

"Psyduck mating season, what on earth are y-" Misty began before finally realising what her sister had implied.

"That's not funny" Misty yelled as she hurled a pillow at her sister who managed to close the door before the pillow reached her, causing it to thud harmlessly against the door before slumping to the ground.

Daisy slowly opened the door again with a sly grin on her face.

"You know Mist, if you didn't want to be disturbed you shoulda just hung a tie on the door like the rest of us."

"That's it you're dead" Misty said fuming as she collected another pillow from her bed and proceeded to chase her sister out of her bedroom and down the staircase. Daisy took a swift turn to the left and darted into the pool room and past the front doors, hoping to get the pool in-between herself and her enraged little sister.

As Misty rounded the corner and sprinted into the pool room after her blonde sister, pillow still firmly in hand, a young boy of around 16 burst into the gym, and was suddenly flattened by the oncoming red head.

Hearing the commotion, Daisy turned around and practically fainted from laughter at the sight of her little sister, still clad in only her skimpy pyjamas entangled with the unfortunate young trainer.

The young boy sat up, slightly dazed and saw the pretty face of a young girl he knew to be about his age lying next to him.

"Oh I'm so sorry miss it's just I was in a hurry and didn't see you there, here let me help you up." The boy said as he got to his feet helping the young girl as he rose.

"Don't sweat it" Misty said kindly as the boy helped her to her feet.

_He's kind of cute_ Misty thought to herself as she examined the young trainer before her who was slightly taller than her, with slightly long brown hair that fell loosely over his blue/green eyes. The boy wore a dark green jacket that hung open over his black shirt and black pants.

The boy smiled at her and continued "I'm looking for the Cerulean City Gym ahh l-leader" he said stammering the last few words as he suddenly became aware of what the young girl before him was wearing, or rather wasn't wearing.

"Oh" Misty sighed as she heard what the boy had come for.

"I'm sorry to disappoint you but the Gym is going to be closed today, because the leader is going to the Indigo League to watch one of her close friends compete" Misty said in a factual tone.

"Oh um ah" the boy who had turned dark red and refused to look anywhere near Misty muttered.

"What's the matter with you?" Misty asked sternly before she realised why the boy was refusing to look her way.

Turning an even darker red then her would be challenger; Misty tilted one knee in and used her hands to cover her panties.

"So ahh, you'll just have to ahh, come back some other time." Misty said, trying her best to stay calm.

"Wait no way!" the boy exclaimed dramatically, seemingly having forgotten Misty's lack of clothing.

"I have to battle the leader, I already have seven badges and I just need one more so I can battle in the Indigo league, I'm begging you."

Seeing the desperate look in the boy's eyes misty reluctantly sighed.

"You're just lucky that the leader is such a kind, not to mention beautiful girl that would be happy to battle you." Misty said, temporarily uncovering her underwear and taking up a powerful stance.

"Beautiful girl huh?" the boy mumbled as he looked over Misty's shoulder and spotted Daisy.

"Oh I see" he said "Thanks a lot Red; I'll take it from here."

The boy marched straight past Misty and confidently strode towards Daisy who had been hanging back, still giggling slightly. When the boy was about a metre away he stopped and in a clear voice announced "I hereby challenge you, the Cerulean Gym leader to an official Gym battle" to a rather confused Daisy.

"Hey wait a minute!" Misty yelled at the boy "I'm the leader of the Cerulean City Gym and if you want a cascade badge you will have to go through me" she said sternly.

"Oh, ok" the boy said still a little confused "then let's do this."

"I'd love to" Misty said, still a little displeased with the boy "But as you can see I'm not quite dressed for a Gym battle."

"I dunno about that" the boy answered, "You look pretty good to me."

At his comment Misty blushed furiously and instantly lowered her head to try and hide it.

"Two on two battle ok with you?" the boy asked

Misty looked up at him, rather impressed by the confident aura that seemed to ooze from the boy that she found somewhat familiar.

"Alright" she said "you're on" and with that Misty took two Pokéballs from a nearby rack and held them firmly in her hand.

The two trainers walked to opposite ends of the pool. As the boy walked, he found it to be increasingly difficult not to stare at his opponents "assets" and reprimanded himself for losing concentration before his eighth gym battle.

"I'll get this started Misty shouted from across the pool, and with this she through one of the two Pokéballs in her hand into the air where it exploded into an array of colours before concentrating in one spot, revealing her trusty staryu.

"Yeh figured you would use a water type" the boy said confidently.

"So I'll choose Luxray!"

A shot of fear ran up Misty's spine as the dark blue and black, lion like Pokémon appeared on the platform in front of her.

"Staryu use Rapid Spin!" Misty called to her starfish Pokémon.

"Okay Luxray, counter with thunder fang!" the boy yelled enthusiastically.

Misty watched staryu draw closer to its opponent as it span like a top, hoping to knock the lion like Pokémon off balance. Suddenly staryu stopped and simply hovered in mid-air as it's would be opponent had decided to take a nap during the midst of the battle.

"Oh come on Luxray" the boy yelled "Aren't you ever going to listen to me?"

The Luxray simply continued to slumber, ignoring its master's calls, leaving the frustrated trainer no option but to return his disobedient Pokémon. Misty smiled watching the all too familiar scene take place that reminded her all too much of a certain boy and his once disrespectful Charizard.

"You know what kid, I'm in a good mood today, and so I'll let that one slide and allow you to use another Pokémon" Misty said generously.

"Thanks red" the boy said sincerely "but I don't need any favours."

"It's your funeral" Misty taunted.

"For my next Pokémon, I choose Eevee."

Misty immediately began to coo over the adorable puppy like Pokémon that appeared before her, clasping her hands tightly together she exclaimed "Aw he's so cute, You better make sure he evolves into a beautiful Vaporeon if you know what's good for you" she added, only half joking.

"Ok staryu use water gun!" Misty yelled

"Eevee use double team to dodge!" the young trainer responded quickly and soon there appeared to be at least twenty Eevee jumping from platform to platform, easily dodging the initial water gun.

"Ok Staryu, move into a combination of water gun and rapid spin" Misty ordered.

The starfish Pokémon lowered itself until it was about eye level with the multiple Eevees and suddenly began spinning, making it appear as a blur. From the top of one of its five points, the Pokémon emitted a powerful blast of water that swept the whole battle field, instantly destroying the multiple Eevee illusions and sending the real one hurtling into the waves.

"Not bad red" The boy yelled to his adversary as he watched his little Pokémon swim back to the nearest pontoon.

"Ok staryu this time use hydro pump!" Misty ordered, as her long-time companion jumped high into the air and fired a stream of powerful water towards the little Eevee.

This time the young trainer was ready for her attack and ordered his Eevee to use a combination of double team and shadow ball, to which his Pokémon immediately complied, initially using double team to dodge, whilst sending the dark vortex like ball at his opponent.

Staryu was unable to dodge the oncoming attack and was hit directly by the blast, knocking it from the sky. Before Staryu could recover, the little dog like Pokémon used quick attack to move behind his opponent, before using iron tail, which slammed the injured Staryu against the wall of the Gym. Staryu slowly tried to rise, but fell back to the floor, the gem in its centre flashing rapidly.

"Well your better then I gave you credit for" Misty said, smiling a toothy grin at her opponent, "but I'm afraid this is the end of the line!" As she said this she recalled Staryu to its Pokéball for a well needed rest.

Misty through her second Pokéball into the Gym pool before her and from it emerged her gigantic blue serpent that the young trainer instantly recognised as a Gyarados. To her surprise the young trainer didn't appear intimidated by the giant Pokémon that stood before him, on the contrary he seemed rather excited.

As the two combatants readied themselves for the final round a young woman's voice sounded from within the house.

"Ok Misty I'm home" the voice yelled "I hope you're ready to go because the train will be leaving in 20 minutes."

Lily walked into the pool room, car keys in hand, "you ready or what Misty?" she asked.

As she spotted her little sister, she immediately forgot about their deadline, a sly grin seeping onto her beautiful face.

"Ya know Misty Darling, your always telling me that I put out to easily, I just assumed those principles would apply to you as well b-"

"Shut your mouth before I shut it for you!" Misty screamed at her sister, causing Daisy to burst with laughter.

Misty had turned an unforgiving shade of red as she turned to her opponent.

"I'm really sorry but I have to go, there isn't another train to the Indigo plateau for two more days and by then I will have missed my friends first few battle." She said as she recalled her Gyarados and ran out of the pool room to go get ready"

"But" the boy said as he slumped to his knees, "what about my last badge?"

Hanging his head in shame the boy went to leave the gym, his Eevee at his heels, but was suddenly stopped by the two older girls that had interrupted his battle.

"Like, we heard what you said about only needing one more battle and we would hate to be the ones that stopped you from competing in the Pokémon league" the blonde haired girl said.

"So you can just like have the cascade badge" the other girl said a warm smile on her face.

"Oh, ah that's ok" the dejected boy said "I just don't feel right taking it."

"Don't be silly" said the pink haired trainer "Besides you made us laugh like, so much today"

"Not to mention I think Misty might be crushing on you." Daisy added

"Yeh like totally, she doesn't strip down to her underwear for just anybody" the pink haired girl added, obviously unaware that misty had already been in just underwear when the boy had arrived.

"Well if you guys insist" the trainer exclaimed happily before taking the badge from the two girls and holding it out for his Eevee to examine.

"Looks bit like a rain drop hey buddy?" the boy said to his Eevee who barked happily in reply before being returned to his Pokéball.

"Hey you guys" the boy said turning to the two sisters in front of him. "Would it be alright if you gave me a lift to the train station, because I'm kind of in a hurry to get there myself."

"Like, no problem" Lily said, "I'm sure Misty will be thrilled to have your company."

"Alright, thanks a lot you guys are the best" the boy said happily.

As he said this Misty came bolting into the gym, the boy a little disappointed to see that she was now fully clothed in the primarily cream and red clothes that she had worn when she travelled to the Hoenn Region to visit Ash.

"Let's go, let's go, we're going to miss the train if we don't leave now" she said as she ran out the gym doors towards the car, whilst throwing the familiar red drawstring bag she had carried throughout her journey with ash into the back seat before climbing in after it.

"Better get going, cya latter sis" Lily said to Daisy as she motioned for the boy to follow her.

Jumping into the front seat of the car Lily started the engine, whilst the boy clambered in the back and sat next to Misty.

"What do you think you're doing?" Misty exclaimed at the intruder.

"Your sister offered me a ride to the train station so I can compete in the Pokémon League." The boy answered nonchalantly.

"Compete in the Pokémon league, but you said you only have sev-, oh" Misty started before understanding what must have happened. "Lilly I told you guys to stop giving out badges just because you feel sorry for trainers, it makes it look like I loose way more then I really do."

"Oh come on red" the boy said smiling "We both know I would have won the badge anyway if you didn't have to leave so suddenly"

"Yeh right" Misty said, although she was not really angry she seemed to enjoy arguing with the young trainer, "You can't even handle your Pokémon" she concluded with a victorious smile.

"Yeh well" the boy said, "funny how I'm the one with the cascade badge" he said, seemingly enjoying his argument with the redhead as well.

Lily smiled in the front seat as the two behind her continued to argue, neither side willing to concede defeat.

"Almost there" Lily said as the car rounded into the Cerulean City train station.

As the three companions exited the car, the sound of a train pulling out of the station rang in the air, leaving the travellers with down cast expressions, as they watch the speeding locomotive pull away.

"Damn it" Misty exclaimed, before turning on the boy "This is all your fault!" she exclaimed. "If you hadn't distracted me this morning I wouldn't have missed the train."

"Wow, wow easy there red, there are other ways to get to the Indigo Plateau" the boy said with a knowing look.

"Oh really" Misty said, "Well if you're so smart then how come you're stranded here at the train station with me?"

"Don't worry about a thing red" the boy said as he pulled a Pokéball from his belt and enlarged it to the size of a small tennis ball, "everything is under control"

The boy through the Pokéball in the air and shouted "I choose you, Charizard" before the trio emerged the powerful fire type that Misty was well acquainted with, having been on the receiving end of a Charizard's flamethrower several times.

"Charizard Do you think you could carry, me and red here to the Indigo Plateau, I know it's a long way with two people on your back, but the registration for the Pokémon league closes tonight" the boy pleaded to his starter Pokémon.

The powerfully built Charizard let out a resounding roar whilst turning his body South-West, which he knew to be the direction of the Pokémon league. The young trainer climbed aboard his Pokémon's powerful shoulders and held out a hand to Misty, beckoning for her to join him atop his fiery friend.

Misty smiled and took his hand in hers, as he pulled her up onto Charizard's back. Misty shifted her body so that she was pressing hard against her companion and rapped her arms firmly around his waist to avoid falling off. Both trainers tingled slightly at their close proximity, but those thoughts were soon forgotten as Charizard flapped its powerful wings and flew high into the air.

"See you later Lily!" Misty yelled to her sister who was now just a small waving speck behind them.

Clapping her hands over her mouth Lily shouted after her little sister "remember Misty, principles!"

Misty turned violently towards her sister, causing Charizard to lurch slightly whilst yelling, "I'm not just going to sleep with him", Misty yelled back, obviously fuming over her sisters continued attempts to embarrass her.

"Easy there red" the young trainer said as Charizard regained altitude, "besides I have my standards" smirking mischievously back at the young trainer who he knew could only be described as beautiful.

"What's that supposed to mean" Misty yelled whilst smacking the boy on the back of his head.

The boy laughed, but made a mental note not to insult the gym leader whilst he was in such a vulnerable position.

"You know red, I never caught your name" the boy said casually.

"Oh, my names Misty" the gym leader said, wondering how she had spent the entire morning with this boy and had not been formally introduced.

"Figured such a pretty girl would have a pretty name" the boy said, turning his head so that his aqua green eyes met the leaders cerulean ones.

Misty slightly blushed at the complement before continuing on, "Ya know I never caught your name either" Misty said in a playful tone.

The boy turned to her and said "It's Andy" before facing forwards again.

Misty smiled at the boy, who she knew couldn't see her, and discreetly clung to him a little tighter, resting her head atop his shoulder for support. The boy smiled to himself, feeling the warmth of the gym leader pressing up against his back.

"You know misty" the boy said "when you're not watching that friend of yours, maybe you could come down and watch some of my battles."

"Yeh, I'd like that" Misty said softly before changing her tone, "I can't wait to watch you get creamed."

Smiling the two continued to fly atop Charizard, who was following the railway line, as they made their way towards the Indigo league.

_(A/N) well there you have it ladies and gentlemen, my first fanfic and I have to say I was fairly pleased with how the first chapter has turned out (OMG it's like 4000 words!)_

_Please read and review and tell me what you guys think and give me some suggestions that I could use to improve the story. _

_Just to clarify, I do not own Pokémon or the characters although Andy is an original character. _

_Thanks for ready! I'll update as soon as possible. _


	2. Chapter 2

_Ok guys really sorry about the ridiculously long delay but I have been really busy with school, so whilst I had a little break in the action I thought I would get back to updating this story! Without further delays here is chapter two!_

Chapter two:

"Ash honey, I am going over to Professor Oak's Bungalow for a cup of tea, don't forget you have to pick Misty up from the train station in about an hour" Delia Ketchum called as she picked up her purse from the coffee table and made for the hotel door.

"What do you take me for an idiot? Of course I won't forget" Ash yelled back from his bedroom, a little insulted by his mother's apparent lack of confidence in him.

"And don't forget to change your underwear, before you leave!" Delia called as she pulled the door closed just before the tirade of complaints from her son could reach her.

Ash listened as his mother's footsteps slowly faded away, before pealing himself from the computer screen where he had spent the majority of his afternoon. Making his way towards the closet, he reached for his traditional blue and white vest, before he reconsidered.

_I haven't seen Misty in a really long time; it wouldn't hurt to get just a little dressed up before seeing her again._

Deciding on a more formal choice of attire, consisting of a black polo shirt and dark blue denim jeans, Ash made his way towards the now vacant living room, where Pikachu was dozing soundly on the couch.

"Hey buddy" Ash said gently as he stirred his sleeping friend. "I'm going to head over to the train station to pick up Misty, you wanna tag along?"

"Pika" Pikachu said whilst nodding in affirmation.

"Great then let's go."

…1…

_The full moon illuminated the lustrous landscape around the young couple, the gentle moonlight seemingly focusing on them as if, at that very moment, they were the only two people in existence. A gentle wind wisped the sprawling meadow, causing the young woman's magnificent orange hair to sway slightly. The young man, who held her firmly by the waist, lovingly brushed her soft bangs away from her cerulean eyes. For a moment he was content to just hold her, to feel her warm body pressed against his, like two perfect pieces of jigsaw puzzle that had waited their whole lives to be united. _

_The young woman pressed her body closer to his, their close proximity sending shivers down her spine. His warm embrace was like a drug that numbed the girl's senses and filled her with happiness. A moment later, the young man gently eased himself away from the girl, and held her at arm's length, their eyes locking together. Momentarily he found himself lost in the constellations of blue and green that swirled with all the passion she could muster. _

_Finally the anticipation had become too much for both of them, each using the strength in their arms to pull their other half closer, aligning their lips perfectly and for the briefest of moments, the world around them was completely irrelevant. _

_Slowly the couple pulled away, the boy's lips still tingling after the electrifying moment. Strangely, the sensation did not disappear as the boy had anticipated, but increased in intensity, coursing through his entire body, before the moon, the meadow, and most distressingly of all, the girl faded away around him. _

Temporarily disorientated, Ash sat up to regain his bearings, instantly recognising his surroundings as the Indigo Station. From what Ash could tell, he and Pikachu, who was standing above him with cheeks still sparking, were the only ones at the stop, which was surrounded by the vast Viridian Forest.

"Something wrong Pikachu?" Ash asked with more than a little annoyance in his voice as he stood up and rubbed the creases out of the specially ironed shirt.

"Pika-Pikachu" the little electric mouse answered, knowing Ash's experience as his trainer would allow him to successfully interpret what he had said.

"Sorry if I was ignoring you Pikachu, I was just a little distracted by uh, well you know just things." Ash answered simply before trailing off.

"Pika, Pikachu-Pi?" Pikachu asked with a mischievous grin spreading across his face.

"No I was not thinking about Misty again Pikachu! For your information I was preparing a strategy for the battle tomorrow!" Ash answered a slight tint of pink appearing on his cheeks. _How the hell does he always know? We must spend way too much time together. _

"Pika" Pikachu answered simply.

"No you can't hear the strategy!"

"Chu?"

"Because it's not done yet that's why"

"Pika- pika" Pikachu said flippantly.

"Fine, don't believe me" Ash answered, crossing his arms in front of his body to emphasise his annoyance as he glared at the smug pikachu that sat beside him, content in the fact that it had definitely won the argument.

_It never used to be like this,_ Ash thought to himself as he returned to his daydreams. In the past winning gym badges and catching Pokémon had been the only things that had mattered to him, and he had never worried about such trifle issues such as girls.

_Why can't I stop thinking about her? What's wrong with me?_

After a couple more moments passed, an elderly couple walked into the station. The man had shoulder length grey hair and green eyes, and carried a rather lumpy sports bag over his shoulder, whilst the woman's hair was bundled above her head, held in place by her spectacles that she had lifted to her forehead.

"Well I'll be, Aren't you that young trainer that did so well in the Unova League?" the elderly man said as he approached Ash.

"Um yeah well I came in second if that's what you mean" Ash answered, whilst his hand rubbed the back of his head.

"Oh so it is you, our grandson is a huge fan and he would love an autograph from you and your pikachu" the man continued.

"It would make his day" the old lady added.

"You hear that Pikachu? Sounds like I'm pretty famous around here" Ash said as both his chest and his ego inflated somewhat.

"Pika" the little yellow rodent sighed.

"So you will do it?" the elderly man asked again.

"Sure, you got a pen?" Ash asked.

"Of course we do, we always carry one around just in case we ever run into a big star like you" the man answered as he produced a blue pen and some paper from his jacket pocket.

"Well I don't know about a star" Ash said in a futile attempt at modesty.

"Just sign here" the man said a bit more forcefully as he indicated a place on the page.

"Are you sure it's ok to write on this? It all looks pretty important" Ash questioned, referring to the typed document that the man intended for him to sign.

"Sure we're sure." The lady said enthusiastically "It's nothing."

"Ok then" Ash said as he signed his name on the sheet.

"Perfect." The man announced. "Now with the formalities done we will be taking our pikachu!"

"Say what?" Ash asked, but before he had time to react, a familiar talking meowth burst from the sports bag on the man's shoulder holding one of team rockets trademark extendable arms which was used to snatch Pikachu right from Ash's grasp.

"What's going on here?" Ash yelled before he was interrupted.

(For this bit imagine team rocket doing the motto like they did in the original series, read it like that to hear the rhymes)

"Prepare for more trouble than you've ever seen!"

"Make it double, we're on your fanfiction screen!"

"We bet you're surprised to see us again!"

"You just signed over your Pikachu with the flourish of a pen!"

"Were reaping havoc at the Indigo Station!"

"Pikachu is ours, we have the documentation"

"Jessie"

"James"

"Team Rocket blast of at the speed of light"

"Surrender now or prepare to fight"

"Meowth, that's right!"

"What are you three talking about, I didn't sign Pikachu over to you" Ash protested.

"This time we are playin by da rules twerpo, you shoulda read da fine print" Meowth happily proclaimed as James waved the document around.

"There's no way that I'm letting you three get away with this" Ash yelled "Pikachu use thunderbolt."

Pikachu unleashed the strongest thunderbolt it could muster, but the rubber glove insulated the metal arm of the hand and stopped the electricity from conducting down to Team Rocket, who had begun to laugh at Pikachu's futile efforts.

"You know Jess, I think this is the best plan we have ever had" James said smugly.

"I think you might be right James" Jessie Answered, I think we are really onto a winner.

"Then let's get out of here before we blow it!" Meowth yelled.

"Right" Jessie and James said in unison before James continued "On our way back from Unova, we made a quick stop over in the Hoenn Region where we met up with some old friends.

To prove their point both Jessie and James withdrew a Pokéball from their belts and threw them into the air, leaving in their stead the familiar forms of Arbok and Weezing.

"We also had our other Pokémon sent over from the Rocket HQ, so you are now looking at the strongest Team Rocket outfit of all time" Jessie added.

"How about an old favourite Weezing, give us a smoke screen" James declared, as his purple Pokémon exhaled a cloud of noxious gas that quickly obscured Team Rockets get away.

"C-come back h-here" Ash coughed as the toxic gases filled his lounges.

Reaching down to his belt Ash fumbled for his Pokéball which he knew contained his Unfezant, only to find that his belt was empty.

"Dammit, all my Pokéballs are with Nurse Joy at the Pokémon Centre" Ash cursed.

Fumbling his way through the smoke Ash eventually made his way from the station and into the fresh air, where he lapped up a gluttonous breath of oxygen.

Ash looked around desperately for any sign of Team Rocket, and finally in the distance saw the outline of the meowth shaped balloon. Deciding there was no choice but to follow on foot, Ash began to tail Team Rocket, desperately trying to keep them in sight.

**Meanwhile… **

"There it is Red, Indigo Station" Andy shouted over the roar of the wind as his exhausted Charizard slowly descended. With a loud thud Charizard landed, heavily panting and obviously suffering from the strain of carrying two passengers for such a long distance.

Sliding down Charizard's powerful form, Misty carefully dismounted the great dragon, taking extreme caution not to burn herself on his flame.

"Are you sure you don't want us to take you all the way to the village?" Andy asked "It isn't too much further and it will save you from waiting around here."

"Nah it's fine, my friend said he would meet me at the train station" Misty said before smiling slyly "besides, I don't think your Charizard could handle another flight with me on its back."

At this Charizard straightened up and released a powerful tongue of flames into the air to show off its strength.

"Ha, Charizard is tougher then you think Red" Andy said confidently. "So I guess you will be staying in one of the village bungalows, maybe I'll see you around."

"Well as a matter of fact, my friend was offered a VIP suite and a wildcard entrance into the tournament after he came second in the Unova League" Misty said casually.

"So what, he didn't have to go around and collect badges or anything?"

"Nope" Misty said, "that is only to sweep away the trash."

"Well if all badges are as easy to win as the one in Cerulean I don't imagine there would have been a whole lot of sweeping."

"We both know if my sisters didn't fell so much pity for you, you wouldn't even be here right now" Misty retaliated.

"Well to be fair Red, if Charizard and I hadn't taken pity on you then you wouldn't be here either."

_Dimmitt, _Misty thought _good comeback_

"Yeah well I wouldn't have missed the train if you hadn't got me all mixed up this morning" Misty said feebly before glancing down at the watch on her wrist.

"Don't you have to sign up by five o'clock?" she questioned

"Yikes you're right" Andy yelped as he sprung back onto Charizard's back. "Just one more effort buddy then you can have all the rest you need" Andy said to his still weary Pokémon. Charizard nodded and readied itself for take-off, but Andy stopped it momentarily.

"I will see you again, right Misty?" Andy asked hopefully.

Misty smiled, both at the use of her proper name and at the boys sentimentality. "If you're lucky" she said with a wink. "Now get out of here, I don't won't you to be disqualified before I get to see you lose."

Andy smiled at the redhead's quirk before Charizard propelled itself into the air and the two sailed of towards the distant Indigo stadium, whilst Misty moved over to the empty station benches to wait for Ash.

_Don't keep me waiting Ketchum… I've waited long enough_

_(A/N): Ok guys I guess that was probably a pretty boring chapter and also a pretty short one as well, but this was mainly to just set up a couple different aspects of the story. _

_I just wanted to clarify to those of you that are unsure that this story is taking place right after Ash competed in the Unova league and it of course assumes character aging. I will go into the actual process of Ash's wildcard entrance to the tournament in a later chapter, but basically he is now recognised as a talented Kanto trainer, and as such is given a wild card to compete in his native tournament. _

_If you have read this much please just take the time to review and let me know what you think, the more reviews I get the more motivated I become, and thus the more productive. _

_I will be taking OC's to compete in the league, but if you are not comfortable in letting your character loose, then don't submit. Just give me six Pokémon and a bit of a description of the character. _

_Also I need opinions on which of Ash's Unova Pokémon are likely to evolve, what does everybody think? I have already decided to give him Unfezant as it seems more than likely he will obtain one at some stage. _

_Until next time! _


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter three_

Almost an hour had elapsed since Ash and Pikachu were separated. For almost as long Ash had been searching for the way out of Viridian Forest, Team Rocket having escaped from view almost immediately. Annoyed with his ignorance, Ash forcefully wrenched his phone from his now tattered trouser pockets, cursing as it was still unable to pick up a signal.

_Yeah great plan Ketchum,_ Ash thought as he gave himself a mental berating, _what were you gonna do if you did catch up to Team Rocket; try to fight their Pokémon off with your fists? _

Ash continued to walk aimlessly through the underbrush of Viridian Forest, desperately looking for any familiar landmarks that he could use to navigate his way back towards the train station.

"This is pointless" Ash said after finally deciding that wondering through the woods was probably not the most efficient way to make his way out of the forest.

Settling on a new strategy, Ash removed his shirt, which he deemed to be ruined anyway, leaving him in only a singlet (sorry girls), which showed of his now well-toned upper body, and attached it to a fallen branch.

_Maybe I can use this to catch some ones attention, surely somebody will fly over on their way to the Pokémon League, _Ash thought optimistically.

After another short walk, Ash came across a clearing which he decided would be easily visible from the air, and set about aligning some large rocks to form the word SOS.

_You would think I would be a little better at being lost by now, _Ash thought. _I guess I usually had Brock or Pikachu to help me out though. _

Making his way to a fallen tree on the edge of the clearing, Ash turned his eyes to the sky, and set about waiting patiently for any passing trainers who might be traveling by Pokémon.

**Meanwhile… **

_I'll kill him, _Misty thought as she continued to vent her anger as she paced around the train station.

_How could he forget, don't I mean anything to him anymore. I thought we were… friends we were just friends. Hmm 'were' friends. _

Moving back to the bench, Misty sat down and cupped her chin in her hands. _I guess Ash just doesn't have time for me anymore. Maybe I'm being selfish. Maybe what I want isn't the same thing as what Ash wants. _

_Maybe Ash would be better off if I just left. _

An elderly security guard with thinning grey hair walked up behind Misty and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Sorry miss, the station is closing in a couple minutes. I'm going to have to ask you to move along."

Misty nodded without turning around. The security officer seemed to understand that she was upset, and moved away without pressing the issue further.

Misty lifted her hair into her famous side ponytail, and stood to leave. _Why bother wearing my hair down? _She thought_. Ash always thought it looked nicer down, well he never really said he did, but he seemed to stare more when it was._

Misty pulled out her phone and saw that she was still without signal. _Why does the Pokémon League have to be so far out of the way? _

From the corner of her eye, Misty noticed a pay phone and made her way over to it. _Should I call Ash? No, obviously he doesn't care enough to bother taking my calls. _

_I know, I'll call Ash's mum, she always said I was like the daughter she never had, maybe she will come pick me up, drop me at the Pokémon centre for the night then I can be back in Cerulean by tomorrow. _

Reaching for the phone, Misty dialled in the familiar numbers of Delia Ketchum's cell phone.

"_Hello?" _Delia answered.

"Mrs Ketchum? Hi its Misty calling, um I was just wondering if maybe you could come and pick me up from the train station."

"Misty dear is that you? What do you mean from the train station, isn't Ash there yet?"

"Um, no I guess something more important must have come up" Misty said coldly.

"Misty honey stay right there, I will be over there as fast as I can" Delia said as she hung up the phone.

_At least there is still one Ketchum that cares about me… _

**Meanwhile….**

Ash had grown impatient of waiting for someone to come by and had started to draw, in his opinion, a rather humours comic of Team Rocket in the sand with a long stick. Whilst he sat, Ash reflected on all the time he had spent with Team Rocket, and how they had been such an integral part of his journey.

Somewhere along the line, Ash had learnt to enjoy Team Rockets daily visits, viewing them more as competitive friends, rather than actual enemies. He half expected them to meander out of the woods at any second, Pikachu in their arms and say _"_Looks like we won this round twerp take Pikachu back and let the games continue."Ash couldn't help but wonder what Team Rocket would do now that they were successful. Suddenly, a new, unfamiliar thought entered Ash's mind.

_Will they even keep following me? _For some reason, Ash found the thought of never seeing Team Rocket again, not joyful, as he had once believed, but almost…. Sad.

Team Rocket's success, would not only cost him his best friend in the whole world, but also his unofficial sparing partners that had always provided him with a little extra training along his journey. Although he would never admit it to anyone else, Ash had occasionally found himself delaying a Gym match until Team Rocket showed up, just to give himself a little confidence boost before the match.

Ash was soon torn from his thoughts by the glorious sound of beating wings sweeping over the forest. By this stage Ash had learnt to check his enthusiasm, having become overly excited twice before by wild Fearow and Noctowl passing by. Scanning the darkening skies for the source of the sound, Ash's eyes chanced upon a small light, gliding gently on the crisp breeze. Initially Ash mistook the light to be a shooting star, but soon realised that the light was more likely the flame of a charizard tail.

_There are definitely no wild charizard in these forests _Ash thought quickly as his mind raced with possibilities. _That charizard has to have a trainer. _

Rushing over to his makeshift flag, built of his old polo shirt and a long branch, Ash began waving frantically, whilst yelling with all his might to catch the trainer's attention.

_It's no good; it's too dark to see_ Ash thought as the early evening looked likely to foil both his chances of escape and Pikachu's rescue.

Suddenly Ash had a jolt of inspiration. Dropping to his knees, Ash fumbled around in the low light before coming across two large stones. _Perfect, _he thought as he hurriedly began to strike the stones together, causing a couple of sparks to glitter into existence.

Changing position, Ash began to beat the rocks together just above his tattered polo shirt. Time after time the rocks slammed together, before finally, the once formal dress shirt blazed into life. _YES! _Ash screamed mentally as he stood up and once again began to wave his now blazing shirt wildly around his head.

Ash waited anxiously for a moment, petrified that the passer-by would not respond to his SOS. Suddenly the glowing flame in the distance, changed direction and made a B-line straight towards Ash, who continued to wave his torch, just so the trainer would be certain he needed assistance.

"Heeeey" Ash yelled to the approaching stranger, who was now within hearing distance.

"You need some help?" The silhouette called back, revealing the trainer to be a young boy.

"Yeah" Ash yelled back in response.

The figure continued to approach, until finally the mighty orange dragon landed, its trainer dismounting almost immediately.

"What did you need?" The young trainer, who seemed to be about Ash's Age asked in a friendly manner. "I'm kinda in a hurry and I have to get going to sign up at the Pokémon Centre for the Indigo League."

"I'm really sorry to bother you." Ash said apologetically "It's just that one of my Pokémon was stolen from me by a group of thieves. I would have used some of my other Pokém-"

"What! The boy exclaimed before Ash could finish his sentence. "Stealing from one trainer is like stealing from them all. Don't you worry my friend; I'll find your Pokémon."

Ash looked at the young trainer whose eyes had suddenly ignited with determination.

"Thanks man" Ash said as he extended his arm.

"No problem" the boy answered, clutching Ash's hand in his as he began to shake firmly.

"The names Andy by the way" The young trainer said as he released Ash's hand from his strong grasp.

"Ash"

The boy nodded in acknowledgment before producing a Pokéball from his belt.

"So, what's the plan?" Ash asked the boy as he turned to face his charizard, the poor creature having been heavily panting since the pair arrived. "Your charizard looks pretty worn out."

"Yeah, we just flew over from Cerulean City this morning" Andy said, deciding not to tell his new companion that he had left it to such a late stage to win his eighth gym badge. "Don't sweat it, I have another flying type besides Charizard" Andy said as he flashed the Pokéball in his hand, before hurling it in their air where it exploded in an array of light.

After a moment the light subsided, leaving in its stead a small brown and white flying type that Ash immediately recognised as a Pidgeotto.

"Oh cool a Pidgeotto" Ash exclaimed. "I used to have a Pidgeotto a long time ago" he continued, his face turning to a frown for a moment as he remembered his old friend.

Andy smiled, "I can see you really care about your Pokémon, and that's why me and Pidgeotto are gonna help you find your..." Andy said as he trailed off.

"Pikachu" Ash said as he finished the boy's sentence.

"Right. Ok Pidgeotto, go look for a suspicious group of people with a Pikachu. The Pikachu will probably be restrained somehow so you should be able to spot them.

"They are wearing white uniforms and are travelling in a meowth shaped balloon" Andy added, hoping to give Pidgeotto a better description.

The flying type nodded before spreading its wings and taking off into the night sky, squawking loudly as it went.

"Don't worry, Pidgeotto has the sharpest eyes in the forest, if anyone can find your Pikachu, Pidgeotto can" Andy said as he tried to reassure his young companion.

Andy made his way over to his charizard, and thanked it for its enormous effort earlier in the day, before recalling the exhausted Pokémon and taking a seat on a fallen tree.

"Guess all we can do now is wait for Pidgeotto to get back" Ash said as he sat beside his new friend, who was now admiring Ash's drawing of Team Rocket.

"This is… Interesting" Andy said as he raised an eyebrow at Ash with a smile on his face.

Ash blushed a little and immediately scuffed the drawing away with his shoe, his hand shooting to the back of his head as he laughed uneasily.

**Meanwhile… **

Seated around a roaring campfire, we find Team Rocket enjoying a sumptuous feast as they celebrated their successful capture.

"Dis food tastes even better with da twerps Pikachu under wraps!" Meowth exclaimed with a full mouth.

"You said it" James agreed. "I haven't eaten this much since I was a little boy back at the estate!"

"The taste of success is even better than the taste of momma's freshly made snow rolls" Jessie added, which caused James and Meowth to let out a sigh.

"You would hope so Jess" Meowth said sarcastically.

Ignoring Meowth's jibe, Jessie put her plate aside and made her way over to the balloon which they had decided to leave inflated, just in case a quick getaway was required. Inside the balloon, Pikachu sat, firmly encased inside a glass jar with a small light bulb on the top.

Seeing Jessie, Pikachu began to spark angrily, doing its best to electrocute its captor, only for it's would be attack to be drained away into the light bulb, which illuminated. All three members of Team Rocket laughed in unison.

"Don't you think we're smarter than that?" Jessie exclaimed.

"Chu" Pikachu answered sarcastically, which invoked a laugh from Meowth.

"What, what did it say Meowth!" Jessie said as she picked Meowth by the scruff of his neck and shook the laughing feline.

Meanwhile circling overhead, Andy's Pidgeotto was searching the forest, travelling from campfire to campfire looking for the oddly dressed humans and their balloon. From Pidgeotto's height, a vast array of camp sites were twinkling below, most likely trainers or supporters who had been unable to find accommodation.

Suddenly, a small light flashing deeper in the forest then the other campsites caught Pidgeotto's eye. Deciding to head towards the twinkle, that was just besides a small camp fire, Pidgeotto was soon rewarded by the sight of a large, Meowth shaped balloon. Moving still closer, Pidgeotto's suspicions were confirmed when it sighted two oddly dressed humans and small Pikachu inside the balloon, which seemed to be the source of the light that had caught its attention.

Pidgeotto turned with all the agility of an experienced flying type and began to make its way back towards its waiting trainer.

**Meanwhile…**

Seated together Ash and Andy continued their idle chat about some of their past adventures as trainers.

"So is this your first time competing in the Indigo league?" Andy asked Ash who shook his head immediately.

"Nah, I'm from Kanto originally, and this was the very first League I competed in back when I was eleven years old" Ash said. "What about you?"

"Yeah, I'm from Kanto as well" Andy started. "I collected about six badges from around the region, but because I was still young I just got really tired and homesick."

"So this will be your first Pokémon League?" Ash inquired.

"Oh no, I have competed in a lot of other leagues like Johto and Sinnoh." Andy began. "I think the problem when I first left was I tried to travel alone and do everything myself. When I left home the second time I decided I would travel around with some friends, It really makes a difference."

"I guess I never really thought about it" Ash said. "When I first left home I thought I would travel alone too. But the first day I left I met a girl, a little by accident; I guess you could say she 'caught' me by surprise. At first she was really annoying, always nagging me and what not, but she stuck with me, and now she is one of my closest friends."

"Is she your giiiiiiiiiirl friend?" Andy asked, his voice playful.

Ash lowered his head, face downcast with regrets that Andy didn't quite understand. "No" he answered simply. "I haven't seen her in… a long time"

"Oh" Andy said, not quite expecting the turn in Ash's mood.

Just as the moment was beginning to become a bit awkward, Andy's Pidgeotto swooped into the clearing to bring the good news. From Pidgeotto's cheery disposition, both trainers immediately knew that the search had been a success.

"Find em Pidgeotto?" Andy asked already knowing the answer.

Pidgeotto nodded in conformation, leading the way as the two teenagers followed.

..20 minutes later..

Ash and Andy crept through the undergrowth of Viridian Forest as quietly as possible, hoping to sneak up on Team Rocket, who sat idly around the now smouldering fire. Andy lifted his index finger and placed it before his lips to signal his intention.

"Ok here is the plan" Andy said in an almost inaudible whisper, Ash leaning closer to hear Andy's initiative.

"Right" Ash said after hearing out Andy's proposal and moving off through the brush from where he hoped he could flank Team Rocket once they were distracted.

"Ok Pidgeotto use your strongest gust attack on those guys when I give the signal" Andy whispered to his Pokémon.

Plucking another Pokémon from his belt, Andy cautiously moved into Position, careful not to give away his presence by stepping on a stray twig or branch. Throwing the ball in the air Andy yelled "Mudkip use water gun on the fire!" The young trainer and his two Pokémon burst through the forest perimeter and into the clearing. "Pidgeotto Gust attack full power!"

The small water type fired a powerful jet of water at the fire which quenched it immediately, whilst the whirlwind Pidgeotto created swept the trio, who had been caught completely of guard, up off their feet and pushed them back several metres.

"What's da big Idea!" Meowth yelled into the now dark clearing, unable to identify has team's assailant.

The three Rockets sprung to their feet, quickly drawing their Pokéballs and unleashing Arbok and Weezing.

"Show yourself you punk" Jessie yelled into the darkness.

"Water Gun!" Andy yelled again as the torrent of water slammed into Jessie.

"Keep your Meowth shut" Meowth yelled! "Day're using the sound of your voice to target you." Just as Meowth finished another jet of water slammed into him sending him crashing to the floor, just metres from the balloon.

Sensing his chance, Ash too burst from the bushes and ran in the direction that he knew to be the location of the balloon. "Pikachu!" Ash yelled to his Pokémon, "Use thunderbolt to show me where you are!"

Hearing its trainers instructions Pikachu unleashed the strongest thunderbolt it could, illuminating the clearing momentarily with the light bulb on the top of its cage.

"Gust!" came Andy's call as Pidgeotto once again sent Team Rocket hurtling to the ground as the light faded once again.

"Ok I got it!" Ash yelled as he grabbed Pikachu's cage and turned to head to the forest.

"Not so fast!" Meowth yelled as he jumped into the balloon and ignited the torch, which provided enough light in the clearing to illuminate Team Rockets mystery Assailants.

"It's two twerps!" James yelled as his eyes adjusted to the light.

"We'll show em what happens when you mess with the new and improved Team Rocket" Jessie exclaimed as she released Yanmega, Swoobat and Seviper to stand alongside her Arbok.

"Right" said James as he released Victorybell and Carnivine who stood alongside Weezing.

Andy's eyes shifted down to Jessie and James's belts and noticed there were still several Pokémon that had yet to be used.

"Just hand over the Pikachu and no one gets hurt" Meowth exclaimed confidently.

"Not on your life" Ash yelled back. "Ok Pikachu let's get you out of there. Ash tried to pry the lid of the container, but noticed that this time Team Rocket had thought ahead and bolted the jar shut.

"Dammit, I can't get it open" Ash yelled in frustration.

"Of course you can't twerp, the only way to open the cage is with this key right here!" Jessie exclaimed, voice full of jubilation as she dangled the shiny key in her outstretched palm.

"Victorybell, Carnivine use vine whip on Mudkip" James yelled.

The two grass types fired of their two separate vine whips that slammed into the Hoenn water type starter, the two super effective attacks knocking it out swiftly.

"Mudkip return!" Andy yelled as he pointed his Pokéball at the exhausted Pokémon and recalled it to its spherical home.

"Arbok use poison sting!" Jessie yelled as her great serpent drew up to its full height and fired the venomous attack at Pidgeotto.

"Pidgeotto!" Andy yelled in distress as his faithful Pokémon was slammed hard by the lethal poisonous barrage.

Pidgeotto fell to the floor and was slow to get up due to the toxins coursing through its body. As it stood, Pidgeotto gathered its strength and unleashed a powerful screech that caused Arbok to recoil momentarily and forced Ash, Andy and Team Rocket to cover their ears.

"What is that" Ash yelled as he pulled out his Pokédex to analyse Pidgeotto's attack.

"Pidgeotto's screech attack catches its opponents of guard and effectively lowers their defence. In the wild, Pidgeotto utilise this technique to communicate with other members of their flock over long distances" the Pokédex chirped.

Slowly the volume of Pidgeotto's voice faded away and Arbok moved back into position to finish the job.

"Better switch Pokémon" Ash stated as he watched Arbok draw up to its full height and move towards the wounded flying-normal type.

"Right" Andy said as he withdrew Pidgeotto's Pokéball and prepared to recall his Pokémon.

Before Pidgeotto could be recalled, an immensely powerful wind storm swept over the forest clearing, sweeping the group of trainers off their feet.

"What's going on here?" Jessie yelled as she tried to restrain her hair.

Slowly lifting his head up, Ash took in the surrounding forest, which appeared as though it had been flattened by a meteorite.

Standing in the epicentre, was a strongly built Pokémon that seemed very familiar to Ash.

"It can't be" Ash whispered as the Pokémon slowly turned towards its old friend, beady eyes focusing directly on the young Pokémon trainer.

"Pidgeot, it is you!" Ash exclaimed in disbelief as he ran up to give his old friend a firm hug.

"Your Pidgeot must have been answering Pidgeotto's distress call" Andy concluded as he knelt beside his Pokémon, which had begun to shudder from the effects of the poison it had been afflicted with earlier.

"Pidgeotto, use roost" instructed the young trainer. Immediately Pidgeotto began to glow a bright white, and was soon back to perfect health.

"Alright Pidgeotto!" Andy yelled "Use quick attack to get the key of her!" he said, index finger directed at Jessie.

In a blur of light Pidgeotto scooped the key right from Jessie's hand before she had time to respond.

"Pidgeot" Ash yelled, "Pidgeotto" Andy chorused "Double whirlwind attack!" the two boys yelled together.

The two flying types flapped their wings into a blur, generating two separate, powerful windstorms that combined into a single, gale force storm that sent Team Rocket and all of their Pokémon into orbit.

"You know" James yelled out to his companions "I was afraid the twerp was going to give up there for a moment."

"Just like old times" Jessie said, a smile on her face from ear to ear.

"Guess dis means we get to keep following the twerp" Meowth said punching the air.

"But for now we're blasting of again!" they all yelled in perfect unison.

"Pidgeot use air slash to crack the lock" Ash said to his old friend.

Responding immediately, Pidgeot unleashed the powerful flying attack that cut the steel lock clean down the middle. Ash let the lock fall to the ground and unclasped the lid, allowing his starter Pokémon to jump into his arms where they shared a tight embrace.

"Pikachu" Ash said, his voice dripping with relief. "I'm so glad you're alright."

"Pika-pi" the loyal yellow Pokémon responded, hugging it's trainer tightly.

"Listen Andy, I want to thank you for everything you did tonight" Ash said as he turned to face his new friend with Pikachu still held in his arms. "Without you there is no chance I would have been able to save Pikachu."

"Hey man like I said, it was no problem" Andy concluded cheerfully. "What were you doing out here with only one Pokémon anyway?"

Before Andy could respond, a thought suddenly occurred to him that hadn't crossed his mind all night.

_Misty! _

(A/N) Ok guys really sorry about the total neglect of Misty for this chapter but don't worry she will feature prominently in the next chapter; personally I find it more enjoyable to write about her anyway. Don't fret the AAML is on the way! But is still a couple of chapters off because I'm cruel and like to build the suspense.

So hope you enjoyed this chapter and please, please review, it really means a lot to me to know that my work is appreciated so just leave a comment, no matter how small. The more comments I get, the quicker the updates come.


End file.
